Wuhu island
wuhu island is a set of several islands wedge, wuhu, private (owned by square), barnacle arch, deserted, firework launch 1, firework launch 2, gateway to wuhu,and needle point spire. lots of pencil racers live on wuhu. description wuhu is a group of islands where many pencil racers live and there are monthly pencil race tournaments of awesome along with archery contests, fencing tournaments, and nightly fire work displays. there are about 80 awesome things to do on wuhu island. it is also the only place, along with the pitcairn islands, where the critically endangered koulouniniu wood grows, although no longer on palm boulevard. it is believed that the island was fought over by two unknown civilizations. one advanced group of stone masons who built the ruins on the north side of the island without mortar and made tunnels through the volcano maka wuhu and the under ground water caverns and a primitive group of tribal based stone age like people who built the crude thoroughly destroyed monuments on the mid south side of the island which may have been destroyed by the other civilization. the two groups seemed to battle over the island and thats a possibility on why the island was deserted when it was found. about 100 years a go it was found and inhabited by settlers from fruitopia, lalaland, talg, and by miis. because there does not seem to be a watershed then it is likely that duckling lake is just a cleverly disguised hydro electric pump this also explains rumors of a monster living in duckling lake. all the electricity on wuhu island comes from the wind orchard where there are 8 wind mills. the flora contains several types of conifers trees and palms along with reeds and lily pads plus some flowers and bushes. the only introduced plant is line grass. the fauna includes seagulls, eagles, ducks, owls, native grurple lizards (lizards that change from a deep purple to a lime green), qup frogs, a few tropical fish species, whales, albino gators, raptor(dinosaur like creatures), coyotes, maize and blue newts, jerboas, wolverines, black and white eagles, snakes, and rumors of a monster in duckling lake. wuhu island has a rivalry with isle delfino because they both are tourist destinations. there are a few towns. the main one, the hillside cabbins, the cocoba hotel is so big it can be counted as a town, and the cabana lagoon which comprises of several huts in the waters of a natural lagoon. the terrain is hilly with beaches and rock formations plus a volcano called maka wuhu which is shaped like a 5 pointed star. on nearby wedge island there are lots of golf courses and a mountain shaped like a crab that is popular with mountain climbers. private island is owned by star, square, duff, and blimpy burgers with a lot of grass and four huts on it. deserted island is currently and most likely never been inhabited and is just a small island about the size of private island covered in grass. barnacle arch is a small arch with grass on the top. gateway to wuhu is a tiny stone island arch next to some rocks. needle point spire is a tall thin mountain island. firework launch zone 1 is an island where they launch fire works at night. fire work launch zone 2 although technically no longer an island is a mass of land covered in grass on the beach where fire works are launched from and recent studies show that it was originally an island but then surrounded by the sand of wuhu island. video game wuhu island was made into a video game by nintendo and chose some of the islands best recreational sports. planes, skydiving, cycling, canoeing, power cruising, bowling, kendama, archery, water slide, fishing, pencil racing, golf, table tennis, basket ball, the nightly 3 pointer contest, frisbee dog, frisbee golf, wake boarding, fencing, slicing fruit, and fighting armies of volunteer kendo practice club members with swords in different situations. however kendama, fishing, water slide, and pencil racing were cut out from the final game.